criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Land Ahoy!
Land Ahoy! is te 34th case in St Ronde and the 34th case overall. It takes place in the Summertown district of St Ronde. It is the third case in the district Plot Upon learning that a clue to the Summertime Stalker was on this ship, the team went there to find this clue, only to find Prison Warden Jayden Harroe murdered by decapitation, the team quickly flagged ship captain, Jason Stern, as a suspect, Jason said that Jayden was a gooqd friend of his, and amazing warden, but he hadn't known that he was on the ship and, more importantly, dead. Jason did say that earlier that day there was a strange occurence with the engine room, and that they should take a look in rhe engine room, which is ecactly what the team did, there they flagged Brooke Swan as a suspect. Brooke said that after Christina's murder, she wanted to escape from the world she knew, at least for a bit, but when informed of the warden's death, she was distraught, as it seemed as, to her, at least, that she can't escape murders and asked why this was happening, something the team couldn't explain, the team also flagged a police officer named Pia Cosby as a suspect in the murder, Pia said that she went on the ship to make sure everything was good to go, but there was something odd, when hearing of the warden's murder, Pia was shocked, she said that Jayden wasn't the type to get caught off guard, especially on a boat. While the team was recapping the murder, Harrison Smith came running in, telling the team that a disaster is striking the ship Harrison tells the team that the ship, the USS St Ronde, is sinking, the team quickly headed to the water compartments, where the damage was briefly fixed, Pia twlls the team that the Warden wanted to come down here, maybe they should jave a look around, something Jason approved of. There, the team found a piece of paoer signed by a certain Jonathan Stern. Jonathan said that he hated having to work for his grandfather, he was a old coot and he loved the seas, so Jonathan made a document that would transfer the ship to the police force after Jason's imminent death, something Jomathan had been waiting 20 years to happen. That was the real reason why the Warden came to the ship. The team also had another conversation with Jason, who said that he came down here a while ago, and saw the Warden down here, when the Warden saw him, Jayden grabbed a nearby portable compartment, which had a sharp base, and threw it at the wall, hoping to sink the ship, and it seems Jason was succsessful in sinking the USS St Ronde. The team then reinvestigated the engine room, there they talked to Brooke again, Brooke sais that Jayden was creepy as hell, he always followed her, despite being in his late 50s Brooke often ran from him, but he kept on catching up to her, always following her, that's why she got on the ship, but he even followed her there as well, and here he started flirting with her, Brooke had ebough and slapped him and ran off, next thing she heard, he was dead. The team also spike to music educator Millis McKee, Millis said that Jayden always pated attention to his lessons, and they had pleasant conversations about music, he was shocked to hear of his murder. The team decided to return to the compartments and spoke to Millis MecKee again. Millis said that for three years he's educated people on music, and the Warden was always the best listener, but last week, Jayden told Millis he didn't care about music and these past three years was just a game to him, a game to see how he'd react. The team also spoke to Jonathan again, Jonathan said that he always intended to have the Warden die once he had the ship broken beyond repair, and so he devisied a plan to knock him out and throw him into the sea, but someone had gotten to Jayden first, finally they spoke to Pia, who said that she hated Jayden, she explained how whenever someone even raised a question against him, he would give them a severe whipping, Pia was just the unlucky one, she loved to ask questions, but even though this was happening, she remained loyal to Jayden, as that's what you do in the police force the team finally arrested the killer, who was Pia Cosby, upon admitting to the crime, Pia said that she didn't kill the Warden for his whippy habits, she killed him as he was investigating the Summertime's Stalkers trail, Pia explained that the Summertime Stalker recruited her and Connor Ashley to help cover up their 'crimes' Pia said the Warden was getting close to discovering that the Summertime Stalker didn't work alone, he had also figured out that the Summertime Stalker had went to the ship at some point this week, she had to kill Jayden Harroe, and she had the go ahead by the Stalker to do it, she was awarded 17 years by Judge Cartwright The team then decided to speak to Pia once again. Pia said that she had said everything she needed to say, she may have said too much, but what else did they want, the ship was the center of their plans, after realizing she said too much the team went to the ship again and in the lower deck, they found a soaked document, which they sent to Simon, who said the document listed a few important things, firstly, the Summertime stalker had killed 50 people, 30 of which were musicians, and all 30 of them had assosiated with Millis Mckee shortly before they died and the other 15 had been friends of one Joey Ashley, causing the team to question both of them. Millis said the 30 people were good friends of his, but he thought thy had gone on to preform at diffrent places, not that they got murdered by a serial killer, whereas Joey was distrought by the fact his own brother was a killer and that 15 others had been dead for months, Joey was absolutely destroyed mentally by this and demanded the team leave him alone before they ruin his life even more. meanwhile the team remebered that Pia mentioned at her arrest that Connor Ashley had also been helping the Summertime Staler and just as they convinced the Chief that they need to speak to Connor, Harrison ran in, telling them that Connor Ashley had escaped prison. Summary Victim: Jayden Harroe: decapitated on ship 'Weapon: Battering Ram ' 'killer: Pia Cosby ' Suspects Jason Stern 'Ship captain' The suspect drinks Gold Stag The suspect knows the Bible Brooke Swan 'Businesswoman' The suspect drinks Gold Stag The suspect knows the Bible The suspect plays Ring Toss Pia Cosby 'Patrol officer' The auapect drinks Gold Stag The suspect reads the Bible The suspect plays Ring Toss Suspect's appearance the suspect has a cut Jonathan Stern 'Jason's grandson' The susoect drinks Gold Stag Millis McKee 'Music instructor' The suspect drinks Gold Stag The suspect knows the Bible The suspect plays Ring Toss Suspect's appearance the suspect has a cut Quasi-suspects Killer's profile The killer drinks Gold Stag The Killer knows the Bible The Killer plays ring toss The Killer has a cut The Killer has green eyes Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde